staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:25 Radio Romans - odc. 28/32 - Uwolnić Dominikę; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Radio Romans - odc. 29/32 - Rozwód; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Był taki dzień - 13 kwietnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Zatańczmy - Liu w Tajlandii; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Vincent Garenq; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Gokart z nr.26 kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2004); reż.:Vito Robbiani; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 07:55 Budzimy do życia ; felieton; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Domisie - Księżycowy kamień; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Niespodzianka dla Minnie; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kuchcikowo-gotowanie na ekranie - Kuchnia meksykańska; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 High School Musical; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Kenny Gabrielle; wyk.:Vanessa Anna Hudqens, Monique Coleman, Corbin Blue, Lucas Grabeel, Bart Johnson, Zac Efron, Alyson Reed, Ryne Sanborn, Chris Warren Jr.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Strażnicy nieba cz.2; film przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Kyle XY - odc. 9 - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Aliya Daha! czyli słoniu idź!; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Manchester 2008 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Manchester 2008 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 18:30 Szkoda gadać ; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Powrót Karmazynowego mściciela; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777 20:10 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 32 - Wielkie odkrycie - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Moja najgorsza przyjaciółka; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Irene Turner; wyk.:Soleil Moon Frye, Wil Wheaton, Cat Taber; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Uczta kinomana - Kto nigdy nie żyć... - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Andrzej Seweryn; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Joanna Sydor, Robert Janowski, Stefan Burczyk, Joanna Liszowska, Wojciech Mecwaldowski, Piotr Szczepanik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Kolekcja kinomana - Powrót; film fabularny kraj prod.ROSJA (2003); reż.:Andriej Zwiagincew; wyk.:Władimir Garin, Iwan Dobronrawow, Konstantin Ławronienko, Natalia Wdowina; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Laboratorium - koncert jazzowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Był taki dzień - 13 kwietnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Złotopolscy odc.943 - Cieplej niż w domu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy odc.944 - Waldek wyjeźdża; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Jesteś tym co jesz - Mark Hacket; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 574; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Ostoja ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Wyjechani - txt - str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (25) Katarzyna Pakosińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Pueblo - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Wstęp do filmu National Geographic; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Zabójcze pszczoły - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Quito; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Człowiek z Zachodu; western kraj prod.USA (1958); reż.:Anthony Mann; wyk.:Gary Cooper, Julie London, Arthur O'Connell, Lee J. Cobb; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Od miłości do szczęścia - odc. 37; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - txt - str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy odc.945 - Żona dowiaduje się ostatnia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Mini Szansa - Papa D ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe odc.328 - Rysownik roku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 105; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 19:00 Pogoda; STEREO 19:10 Tak to leciało! ; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Policjanci z Pitbulla ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:10 Podróże z żartem - Afryka ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Pitbull - odc. 22 - txt - str.777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Raport specjalny - odc. 12/16; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Z poważaniem, L. Cohen - koncert galowy (29 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu 2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Ulice Kultury ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Papieski reporter. Film o Marku Skwarnickim; reż.:Paweł Woldan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Poeta; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Peter Levin; wyk.:Mare Winningham, Bruce Davison; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:47 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Panorama tygodnia 08:00 Słowo o ewangelii 08:05 Na miedzy 08:15 Opus 12 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Ecce homo 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Uroczystości z okazji Dnia Pamięci Ofiar Zbrodni Katyńskiej; STEREO 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:30 Uroczystości z okazji Dnia Pamięci Ofiar Zbrodni Katyńskiej; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:02 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Śląsk Wrocław - Arka Gdynia; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:38 II liga piłki nożnej - Śląsk Wrocław - Arka Gdynia; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Panorama 17:00 Ecce homo 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Piłka ręczna, Ekstraklasa mężczyzn 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Pogoda 22:00 Sport wieczorową porą 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Dzieje Polaków - Katyń - ludobójstwo na Polsce; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:21 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:46 Serwis info; STEREO 02:11 Pogoda; STEREO 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:47 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Bliżej ludzi 07:55 Między Odrą a Renem 08:15 Pełny portfel 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Barka 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Uroczystości z okazji Dnia Pamięci Ofiar Zbrodni Katyńskiej; STEREO 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:30 Uroczystości z okazji Dnia Pamięci Ofiar Zbrodni Katyńskiej; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:02 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Śląsk Wrocław - Arka Gdynia; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:38 II liga piłki nożnej - Śląsk Wrocław - Arka Gdynia; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Rymowane ewangelie Romcia Tomcia 16:50 Arka 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Po sukces do Unii, Rewitalizacja terenów miejskich 18:30 Transmisje sportowe 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:46 Pogoda; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:05 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Dzieje Polaków - Katyń - ludobójstwo na Polsce; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:21 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:46 Serwis info; STEREO 02:11 Pogoda; STEREO 02:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:45 Sonic X - serial animowany odc. 65 reż. Hajime Kamegaki, Japonia/USA 2005 06:15 Czarodziejki - serial animowany odc. 40 reż. Marc Gordon-Bates, Francja/ USA 2005 06:45 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany odc. 13 reż. John D. Wilson, USA 1990 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - serial animowany odc. 36 Kanada 2001 07:45 Tutenstein - serial animowany odc. 2 reż. Bob Richardson, Rob LaDuca, USA 2003 08:15 Power Rangers - serial przygodowy odc. 313 USA 1994 08:45 Przygody w siodle - serial przygodowy odc. 5 reż. Martin-Jones Chris, Mann Steve, Smith Mandy, Australia 2001 09:15 Przygody w siodle - serial przygodowy odc. 6 reż. Martin-Jones Chris, Mann Steve, Smith Mandy, Australia 2001 09:45 Przebojowe dzieci - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 10:45 Biały kieł - film przygodowy reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Seymour Cassel, Susan Hogan USA 1991 13:05 Legenda - baśń fantasy reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Tom Cruise, Mia Sara, Tim Curry, David Bennent USA 1985 15:00 Premiera - Kung Pow: Wejście wybrańca - komedia reż. Steve Oedekerk, wyk. Steve Oedekerk, Fei Lung, Leo Lee, Ling Ling Tse USA/Hongkong 2002 16:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia III - program kabaretowy odc. 36 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc. 280 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy odc. 143 Polska 2003 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc. 88 USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial sensacyjny odc. 89 USA 2006 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:10 Kości - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2005 23:05 Misiek Koterski Show 00:05 Sposób użycia - serial komediowy odc. 9 USA 2007 00:35 Magazyn sportowy 02:35 Zakazana kamera - teleturniej odc. 20 04:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Niania: Przystojny kuzyn - serial komediowy odc. 82 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 39 i pół: Wariat i zakonnica - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Mitja Okorn, Łukasz Palkowski, Polska 2007 12:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 reż. Urszula Urbaniak, Polska 2008 13:55 Scooby-Doo - komedia przygodowa reż. Raja Gosnell, wyk. Freddie Prinze Jr., Sarah Michelle Gellar, Matthew Lillard, Linda Cardellini USA 2002 15:45 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Niania: Przystojny kuzyn - serial komediowy odc. 82 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 16:50 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 reż. Urszula Urbaniak, Polska 2008 22:45 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23:20 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:35 Trujący bluszcz 3 - thriller reż. Kurt Voss, wyk. Jaime Pressly, Megan Edwards, Michael Des Barres, Greg Vaughan USA 1997 02:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:40 Telesklep 03:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06:15 Dekoratornia - magazyn 06:45 Eurolinia Plus - program ekonomiczny 07:00 Pokemon - serial animowany odc. 235, 236 USA/Japonia 1998 08:00 Wszystko o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 Wlk. Brytania 2005 08:35 Debiutant roku - komedia reż. Daniel Stern, wyk. Thomas Ian Nicholas, Gary Busey, Albert Hall, Amy Morton, Dan Hedaya, Bruce Altman, Eddie Bracken USA 1993 10:45 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 11:45 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:15 Dekoratornia - magazyn 12:45 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Wiara bez lęku - film dokumentalny reż. Ian McLeod, wyk. Kanada 2007 15:00 Program sportowy 17:00 Trampolina - reality show odc. 12 18:00 Big Brother 5 - omnibus - reality show 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy odc. 38 20:00 Włatcy móch: Mokre sny I - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 46 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 20:30 Idol - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show odc. 1 22:30 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show odc. 2 23:30 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy 00:00 Przełamując fale - dramat psychologiczny reż. Lars von Trier, wyk. Emily Watson, Stellan Skarsgard, Katrin Cartlidge, Udo Kier Francja/Szwecja/Holandia/Dania 1996 03:10 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:45 Eurolinia Plus - program ekonomiczny 04:00 Big Brother 5 - ring - reality show odc. 1 04:45 Big Brother 5 - ring - wyniki - reality show odc. 2 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:55 Telesklep 07:30 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 08:30 Kobra: Druga zmiana - serial sensacyjny odc. 3/6 Niemcy 2005 09:35 Mój przyjaciel delfin - film familijny reż. James B. Clark, wyk. Chuck Connors, Luke Halpin, Kathleen Maguire, Connie Scott USA 1963 11:30 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny odc. 1/22 USA 1995 12:30 Chuck - serial SF odc. 1/13 USA 2007 13:30 Na zachód - serial przygodowy odc. 1/6 USA 2005 15:20 Columbo - serial kryminalny odc. 1/7 reż. Peter Falk, USA 1989 16:55 Maska - komedia reż. Charles Russell, wyk. Jim Carrey, Peter Riegert, Cameron Diaz, Peter Greene USA 1994 19:05 Zakładnicy - serial kryminalny odc. 8/13 USA 2006 20:05 Mumia powraca - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, Freddie Boath USA 2001 22:40 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 6/16 USA 2002 23:40 Kickboxer 4 - film sensacyjny reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Kamel Krifa, Sasha Mitchell, Nicholas Guest, Michele Krasnoo USA 1994 01:30 Wróżki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:35 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Puls 06:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 07:00 Obieżyświat: Wielkie wyprawy: wojownicy szos - serial dokumentalny odc. 25/26 08:00 Niedzielnik - program religijny 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 92 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 Hollywood Safari - serial przygodowy odc. 12 reż. Joel Bender, Bryan Goeres, Wlk. Brytania 2001 11:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Scooby-Doo: Na wyspie Zombi - film animowany 14:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig - reality show odc. 24 16:00 Star Trek: Spotkanie z przeszłością - serial SF odc. 19 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Sąd polowy - serial SF odc. 20 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 - program rozrywkowy odc. 8 19:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport - program informacyjny 20:00 Po pierwsze... miłość - komedia romantyczna reż. Ron Lagomarsino, wyk. John Stamos, Annabeth Gish, Jane Sibbett, Mitchell Whitfield USA 1999 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport - program informacyjny 22:35 Zło o dwóch twarzach - dramat kryminalny reż. Gilbert Cates, wyk. Jason Bateman, James Wilder, Arye Gross, Rex Linn USA 1994 00:30 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 01:30 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 02:00 Hollywood Safari - serial przygodowy odc. 12 reż. Joel Bender, Bryan Goeres, Wlk. Brytania 2001 TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1437; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1438; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1439; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1440; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1441; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 555; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Nieprzemakalny kapturek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Rozmowa z... Robertem Gonerą i Janem Wieczorkowskim ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (14); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc.926 - Udręka listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z kaplicy pw. Chrztu Polski na Polach Lednickich; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Chłop i baba - odc. 11 - Złoto; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Chłop i baba - odc. 12 - Ja, sołtys; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Skarby nieodkryte ; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Astrofizyka bez granic; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Ada Rusowicz. Niebiesko - Czarni. Pochwała śpiewania; widowisko artystyczne kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Ryszard Kubiak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Kiedyś tu się tkało; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... Centrum Badań Kosmicznych (Jakub Ryzenko); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Mini Szansa - Golec uOrkestra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 556; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - Noddy Wielkouchym; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Determinator - odc.1/13; serial kryminalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Edyta Olszówka, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marian Dziędziel, Tomasz Karolak, Sławomir Orzechowski, Przemysław Sadowski, Małgorzata Socha, Tomasz Dedek, Marek Frąckowiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Szkoda gadać ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn - Wisła Płock - MMTS Kwidzyn; STEREO 23:30 W jak Witold Pyrkosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 556; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - Noddy Wielkouchym; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Determinator - odc. 1/13; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Kiedyś tu się tkało; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Chłop i baba - odc. 11 - Złoto; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Chłop i baba - odc. 12 - Ja, sołtys; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Złotopolscy - odc.926 - Udręka listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Andrzej Wasilewicz (Nowy Jork - USA); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Astrofizyka bez granic; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:20 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Generał już tu nie mieszka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 09:05 Gruby: Zdrajczyk - serial przygodowy odc. 1/7 reż. Wojciech Fiwek, Polska 1972 09:30 Gruby: Szkoła - serial przygodowy odc. 2/7 reż. Wojciech Fiwek, Polska 1972 10:05 DNA i dolary - film dokumentalny reż. David Maltby, wyk. Kanada 2004 10:55 Sztuka choreografii Jirziego Kyliana - wywiad odc. 2 11:05 Symfonia D - balet 11:35 Birth-Day - balet 12:10 Daniel Barenboim & West-Eastern Divan Orchestra - IX symfonia Beethovena - koncert 13:35 Kino krótkich filmów Monolog trębacza - film krótkometrażowy 13:55 Kino krótkich filmów Początek - film krótkometrażowy 14:05 Więcej niż fikcja: Ballada o kozie - film dokumentalny reż. Piotr Rosołowski, Bartek Konopka, wyk. Polska/Niemcy 2003 15:00 Kobra Cała prawda - sztuka Philipa Mackiego 16:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Polska Kronika Filmowa nr 52AB/59 - film dokumentalny 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Niedziela z... piosenką aktorską - wywiad odc. 1 17:40 Gramy piosenki - na przekór niechętnym i drwiącym - magazyn 18:25 Niedziela z... piosenką aktorską - wywiad odc. 2 18:55 Kombinat' - 23. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej Wrocław 2005 - koncert 20:00 Niedziela z... piosenką aktorską - wywiad odc. 3 20:30 29. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu. Z poważaniem, L. Cohen - koncert galowy 22:35 Pierwszy pawilon - film SF reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Jan Machulski, Roman Sykała, Leon Niemczyk, Józef Zbiróg Polska 1965 23:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 23:30 Rytmy serca: Tex - Mex, muzyka przygraniczna - serial dokumentalny Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:30 Kino nocne Jeden, jedyny raz - dramat kryminalny reż. Oxide Pang Chun, wyk. Pawarith Monkolpisit, Wanatchada Siwapornchai, Pawalit Mongkolpisit, Chalermporn Paprach Tajlandia 2001 02:00 The Brian Setzer Orchestra w Japonii - koncert TVP Sport 06:55 Hokej na trawie - Turniej eliminacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich: FINAŁ kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 08:35 Piłka ręczna - Bundesliga: SG Flensburg - Frisch Auf Goepingen kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 10:55 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Manchester 2008 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 12:50 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn - Wisła Płock - MMTS Kwidzyn; STEREO 14:45 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Kadra 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w pływaniu - Manchester 2008 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 18:30 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Kronopol Z. Góra - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 20:35 Hokej na trawie - Turniej eliminacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich: FINAŁ kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:00 Puchar UEFA - Zenit - Bayer kraj prod.SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA (2008); STEREO 00:45 Zakończenie dnia Cinemax 06:00 Kręglogłowi - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel, Bill Murray USA 1996 07:55 O pelikanie, który chciał być człowiekiem - film familijny reż. Liisa Helminen, wyk. Kari Ketonen, Roni Haarakangas, Inka Nuorgam, Jonna Järnefelt Finlandia 2004 09:25 Nocna afera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. John Turturro, John Heard, Kevin Anderson, Nicholas Turturro USA 2002 11:05 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 12:45 Apollo 13 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Kevin Bacon, Gary Sinise, Ed Harris, Kathleen Quinlan, David Andrews USA 1995 15:00 Pożegnanie z Afryką - melodramat reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert Redford, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Michael Kitchen, Joseph Thiaka USA 1985 17:40 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sydney Pollack - magazyn filmowy 18:05 Kręglogłowi - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel, Bill Murray USA 1996 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera Ja w środku tańczę - dramat obyczajowy reż. Damien O'Donnell, wyk. James McAvoy, Steven Robertson, Romola Garai, Alan King Wlk. Brytania/Irlandia/Francja 2004 21:45 Barwy prawdy - thriller reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. James Spader, John Cusack, Imogen Stubbs, Mandy Patinkin USA 1991 23:35 Węże w samolocie - thriller reż. David R. Ellis, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Julianna Margulies, Nathan Phillips, Rachel Blanchard Niemcy/USA 2006 01:20 We dwoje - film obyczajowy reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Jacques Dutronc, Monique Mélinand, Jacques Villeret Francja/Kanada 1979 03:10 Holenderski ojciec chrzestny - film kryminalny reż. Gerrard Verhage, wyk. Peter Paul Muller, Chantal Janzen, Frank Lammers, Marcel Musters Holandia 2004 04:55 W blasku Hollywood: Brad Pitt - serial dokumentalny Cinemax 2 06:00 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 07:35 Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 09:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Melissa Gilbert - magazyn filmowy 09:55 Niewykorzystany dar - dramat obyczajowy reż. Denis Dercourt, wyk. Catherine Frot, Déborah François, Pascal Greggory, Xavier De Guillebon Francja 2006 11:20 Eden - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Hofmann, wyk. Charlotte Roche, Josef Ostendorf, Devid Striesow, Max Rüdlinger Niemcy/Szwajcaria 2006 13:05 Wpływ księżyca - komedia romantyczna reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Cher, Nicolas Cage, Danny Aiello, Olympia Dukakis USA 1987 14:45 W blasku Hollywood: Susan Sarandon - serial dokumentalny 15:20 Spotkanie na pustkowiu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Miguel Ángel Cárcano, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Noelia Castano, José Ángel Egido, Jorge Roelas Hiszpania 2004 16:40 Szkoła kowbojów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Stanley Kramer, wyk. Bill Mumy, Barry Robins, Miles Chapin, Darel Glaser USA 1971 18:20 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 20:00 Tłumaczka - thriller reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen Wlk. Brytania/USA/Francja 2005 22:05 Kochankowie z sąsiedztwa - komediodramat reż. Neil LaBute, wyk. Amy Brenneman, Aaron Eckhart, Catherine Keener, Nastassja Kinski USA 1998 23:45 Człowiek z blizną - film sensacyjny reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Al Pacino, Steven Bauer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio USA 1983 02:30 Maximo Oliveros rozkwita - komediodramat reż. Auraeus Solito, wyk. Nathan Lopez, J.R. Valentin, Ping Medina, Peter Anthony Tombasa Filipiny 2005 04:15 Czekam na ciebie w Laramie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Allison Anders, wyk. Brooke Adams, Ione Skye, Fairuza Balk, James Brolin USA 1992 Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 George prosto z drzewa - serial animowany 08:30 Ufolągi - serial animowany 08:55 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:10 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:35 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 11:25 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Klasa 3000 - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Cartoonowa 60-tka - serial animowany 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Storm Hawks - serial animowany 18:00 Wielka ucieczka misia Yogi - film animowany 19:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 20:05 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:55 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 21:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 21:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 22:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 23:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany TVN 24 06:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Supermeteo 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:38 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 18:10 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 00:00 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:20 Supermeteo 00:30 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:00 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 02:40 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 03:00 Serwis informacyjny 03:25 Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:32 Supermeteo 03:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 04:50 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody TVN Turbo 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Test 300 - magazyn 07:30 Motoszoł - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Szkoła Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:45 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 10:30 Legendy PRL 2 - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 - magazyn policyjny 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 12:00 Drogi do Euro 2008 - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Motorwizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Historie motocyklowe - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Mechanik - magazyn 15:30 Polak potrafi - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Co poszło nie tak - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 17:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 17:30 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 Motoszoł - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 21:00 Legendy PRL 2 - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:30 Motorwizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Monster Jam - pojedynki olbrzymich maszyn 00:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 01:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:30 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Motorwizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Mechanik - magazyn 04:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 - magazyn policyjny 04:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny Hallmark Channel 6:00 O życie dziecka 8:00 Księżycowa Zatoka 10:00 Zakazane terytorium 12:00 Księżycowa Zatoka 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Cień śmierci (1) 16:00 Jazon i Argonauci (2-ost.) 18:00 Panna Marple: Zatrute pióro 20:00 W kolebce kłamstw 22:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć szantażysty (4) 0:00 Neonowa dżungla 2:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć szantażysty (4) 4:00 O życie dziecka Ale Kino! 8:00 Partita na instrument drewniany 9:30 Dwa anioły 10:50 ale krótkie: Zbrodnie i dochodzenia 11:30 Krwawy księżyc 13:10 Zgaga 15:05 Trzech mężczyzn i mała dama 16:55 Najdłuższy dzień 20:00 Poirot: Boże Narodzenie Herkulesa Poirot 21:55 Naiwniacy 23:55 Koma 1:30 Seks na ekranie: Mamo patrz, nie ma ubrania 2:30 Księga cieni: Blair Witch 2 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Czarnoczube żarłacze rafowe, smoki z Komodo i nosorożec biały 6:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe, szympansy i foki Weddela 7:00 Życie zwierząt: Dżungle 7:30 Życie zwierząt: Na wybrzeżu 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 9:00 W jaskini lwa 11:00 Świat przyrody: Koty z bagien 12:00 Żyjące smoki: Panujące gady 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Czarnoczube żarłacze rafowe, smoki z Komodo i nosorożec biały 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe, szympansy i foki Weddela 15:00 Życie zwierząt: Dżungle 15:30 Życie zwierząt: Na wybrzeżu 16:00 Orki prywatnie 17:00 Podwodni drapieżcy 18:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: W siódmym niebie z robakami 19:00 Małpie życie (9) 19:30 Małpie życie (10) 20:00 Życie ssaków: Powrót do wody (7/10) 21:00 Historia życia: Wyjście na ląd (2/5) 22:00 Handel dzikimi zwierzętami: Wielkie koty 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Walka Rocky'ego z przeciwnościami 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 1:00 Małpie życie (9) 1:30 Małpie życie (10) 2:00 Życie ssaków: Powrót do wody (7/10) 3:00 Historia życia: Wyjście na ląd (2/5) 4:00 Handel dzikimi zwierzętami: Wielkie koty 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Walka Rocky'ego z przeciwnościami AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (132) 7:00 Szczury wodne (133) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (19) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (20) 10:00 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 (12) 11:00 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 (13) 12:00 Misja: Epidemia (15) 13:00 Misja: Epidemia (16) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (8) 15:00 Szczury wodne (132) 16:00 Szczury wodne (133) 16:55 Zawód glina 2 (7) 17:25 Paco i jego ludzie (13) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (15) 20:00 Żniwiarz (4) 21:00 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (2) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (11) 23:00 Miejsce zbrodni (7) 0:00 Paco i jego ludzie (13) 1:30 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (2) 2:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (11) 3:30 Miejsce zbrodni (7) 4:20 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 6:35 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 7:10 Doktor Who (10) 8:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (61) 8:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (62) 9:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (63) 9:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (64) 9:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (65) 10:25 Doktor Who (9) 11:15 Doktor Who (10) 12:05 Doktor Who (11) 13:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 14:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 15:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 16:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 17:00 Życie na Marsie (4) 18:00 Życie na Marsie (5) 19:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (11) 20:00 Tajniacy (1) 21:00 Przypadki (1) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (7) 23:00 Życie na Marsie (5) 0:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (11) 0:55 Życie na Marsie (5) 1:50 Tajniacy (1) 2:45 Przypadki (1) 3:40 Budząc zmarłych (7) 4:35 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (11) 5:30 Allo, Allo (2) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (21) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (22) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (23) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (24) 7:40 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (3) 9:00 Kuchenne koszmary (8) 9:55 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 10:20 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 10:50 Obóz dla wybrednych (9) 11:40 Forsa na strychu (22) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (23) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (24) 12:55 Forsa na strychu (22) 13:20 Forsa na strychu (23) 13:45 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (6) 14:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 14:40 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 15:10 Obóz dla wybrednych (9) 16:00 Forsa na strychu (19) 16:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (4) 17:00 Ukryty potencjał (11) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (12) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (9) 19:00 Superdomy (3) 20:00 Przywrócić chwałę (6) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (19) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (4) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (11) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (12) 23:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (9) 0:00 Superdomy (3) 0:50 Przywrócić chwałę (6) 1:45 Forsa na strychu (19) 2:10 Wielkie sprzątanie (4) 2:35 Ukryty potencjał (11) 3:00 Ukryty potencjał (12) 3:25 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (9) 4:20 Superdomy (3) 5:10 Przywrócić chwałę (6) Canal + 7:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i wielbicielka (1/22) 7:50 Niezły kanał (1) 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody (8/13) 8:30 Pokolenie w sieci 9:25 Wiatraki śmierci 11:15 Brice de Nice - nicejski ślizg 13:00 Łapu-capu extra 13:35 Iluzjonista 15:30 Stan oblężenia 17:30 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i wielbicielka (1/22) 18:20 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Woń sukcesu (7/22) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Dreamgirls 22:15 Kapitan Alatriste 0:45 Moby Hotel 1:40 Podróż do końca nocy 3:05 Kobieta z prowincji 4:50 Ergo Proxy (18) 5:20 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Woń sukcesu (7/22) 6:05 Marc Jacobs i Louis Vuitton Canal + Film 7:00 Światła o zmierzchu 8:15 Holiday 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody (7/13) 11:30 Tron syreny 13:00 Złote wrota 15:00 Animania 15:50 Zakochany Paryż 17:55 Boże Narodzenie 20:00 Pingwiny. Opowieść o ptakach, które pragnęły zostać rybami 21:00 Czarna Dalia 23:00 Dreamgirls 1:05 Delikatna 2:45 Zabójczy numer 4:35 Wtorek 6:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 7:15 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 9:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 11:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 11:45 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:45 Tajniki przyrody 5 (56) 14:30 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 14:45 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 16:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:00 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ 1:15 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 3:15 Moto+ 3:40 Czarno na białym: Tomasz Hajto 4:00 Łapu-capu extra 4:30 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 4:45 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa Zone Club 6:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (4) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni: Lesley Waters i Frank Bordoni (48) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni: Reza Mahammad, Manju Malhi i Andy Varma (49) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Podróże ze smakiem (2) 10:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (5) 10:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (6) 11:00 Zmień swój styl (2) 12:00 Szalone nożyczki (4) 13:00 10 lat mniej (3) 13:30 10 lat mniej (4) 14:00 Randka na czas (36) 14:30 Randka na czas (37) 15:00 Zakupoholicy (4) 16:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (3) 16:30 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (4) 17:00 Oblicza sławy: Rozstania 18:00 10 lat mniej (3) 18:30 10 lat mniej (4) 19:00 Porzucić czy powrócić (2) 20:00 Zmień swój styl (2) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (4) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (103) 23:00 10 lat mniej (3) 23:30 10 lat mniej (4) 0:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (2) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (103) 2:00 Czego pragną mężczyźni (9) 2:30 Czego pragną mężczyźni (10) 3:00 Czego pragną kobiety (7) 3:30 Czego pragną kobiety (8) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (103) 5:00 Areszt domowy (4) 5:30 Szkoła tańca Jilliny (2) Discovery Channel 6:00 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy zabezpieczeń 6:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Motocykle 7:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (4) 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (61) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (62) 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (4) 10:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 (3) 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (4) 12:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Łut szczęścia 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Skończyć przed czasem 14:00 Bryki nie z fabryki (1) 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Komórka w samolocie 16:00 Najbogatsi ludzie świata (4) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (61) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (62) 18:00 Największe z największych: Najtrudniejsza linia kolejowa świata 19:00 Misja nie-zbędna (2) 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy (9) 21:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Bokser doskonały 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Na łasce Morza Beringa 23:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca węży 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Pogrzebani w śniegu 1:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Mount Kilauea 2:00 W obliczu katastrofy: Nowy Orlean: Powódź stulecia 3:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Bokser doskonały 4:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Na łasce Morza Beringa 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Komórka w samolocie Discovery Science 6:00 Brainiac (3) 7:00 Brainiac (5) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Brutalne okaleczenia 9:00 Zrozumieć życiowe szanse 10:00 Superstatki: Eirik Raude - poszukiwacz ropy naftowej 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (2) 12:00 Brainiac (3) 13:00 Brainiac (5) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Brutalne okaleczenia 15:00 Zrozumieć życiowe szanse 16:00 Superstatki: Eirik Raude - poszukiwacz ropy naftowej 17:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (2) 18:00 Brainiac (4) 19:00 Brainiac (6) 20:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury (2) 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Afrykańskie równiny 22:00 Superstatki: Royal Clipper 23:00 Faceci w bieli (2) 0:00 Brainiac (4) 1:00 Brainiac (6) 2:00 Przetrwać żywioły natury (2) 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Afrykańskie równiny 3:50 Superstatki: Royal Clipper 4:40 Faceci w bieli (2) 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Trike (3) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Upadek Żelaznej Damy 7:00 Titanic - odzew z otchłani (2) 8:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Linie z Nazca 9:00 Sprawa O.J. Simpsona 10:00 Teorie spiskowe (3) 11:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Linie z Nazca 12:00 Upadek Żelaznej Damy 13:00 Titanic - odzew z otchłani (2) 14:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Linie z Nazca 15:00 Sprawa O.J. Simpsona 16:00 Teorie spiskowe (3) 17:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Linie z Nazca 18:00 Upadek Żelaznej Damy 19:00 Titanic - odzew z otchłani (2) 20:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Linie z Nazca 21:00 Sprawa O.J. Simpsona 22:00 Teorie spiskowe (3) 23:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Linie z Nazca 0:00 Upadek Żelaznej Damy 1:00 Titanic - odzew z otchłani (2) 2:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Linie z Nazca 3:00 Sprawa O.J. Simpsona 3:55 Teorie spiskowe (3) 4:45 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Linie z Nazca 5:35 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Tajemnicza śmierć papieża Jana Pawła I Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Księga Dżungli 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Wendy Wu 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Lis i Pies 2 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Kino Jetix: Faceci w bieli 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 ULEB Cup Show 8:45 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Manchesterze 9:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Manchesterze 11:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Portugalii 11:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Portugalii 12:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Portugalii 13:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Portugalii 15:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Portugalii 16:30 Kolarstwo: Wyścig Paryż - Roubaix 17:30 Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Londynie 18:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Amelia Island (USA) 20:45 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Świata na krótkim basenie w Manchesterze 22:00 Curling: Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn 23:30 Boks: Gala Grupy Sauerlanda w Norymberdze 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 3:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 3:30 ULEB Cup Show 3:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 4:30 ULEB Cup Show 4:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 5:30 ULEB Cup Show 5:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 6:30 ULEB Cup Show 6:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 7:30 ULEB Cup Show 7:45 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Londynie 12:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:30 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Dubaju 13:15 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Dubaju 13:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 14:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Final Eight Pucharu ULEB 16:00 Supermoto: Mistrzostwa Świata w Turynie 17:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Portugalii 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Final Eight Pucharu ULEB 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Final Eight Pucharu ULEB 20:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:25 Surfing: Zawody w Norwegii 20:30 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 22:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 23:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Final Eight Pucharu ULEB 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Pięcioro dzieci i coś 7:30 Nie trzeba wiele 8:55 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (15) 9:40 Pogodynka 11:10 Ambitni 12:40 Na planie 13:15 Droga sławy 15:10 Magia serc 16:40 Ballada o Jacku i Rose 18:30 Premiera: Niebiańska przepowiednia 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Cesarzowa 22:00 Skarbonki 23:30 Dom śmierci 2: Śmiertelny cel 1:05 Babcisynek 2:40 W ciszy 4:20 Własność stanowa: Krew na ulicach HBO 2 6:00 Moonwalker 7:35 Przystojny szuka żony 9:15 Lustrzana maska 10:55 Samotna matka i seks 12:25 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa 13:45 Twoje, moje i nasze 15:10 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 17:10 Na planie 17:40 Zaklęte serca 19:15 Wszystko jest iluminacją 21:00 Na stojaka! Przeboje 2007 (1) 22:00 Rodzina Soprano 6 (14) 22:55 Kod da Vinci 1:20 Na stojaka! (198) 1:50 Chaos 3:55 Cinema, cinema 4:20 Billboard HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (1) 11:15 Powrót do Tamakwa 12:50 Przed ołtarzem 14:30 Pełnia szczęścia 15:50 Przed ołtarzem 17:30 Powrót do Tamakwa 19:10 Pełnia szczęścia 20:30 Premiera: Ekipa (5) 20:55 Mały 22:30 Nie-ostry dyżur 0:10 Ekipa (5) 0:35 Nieudacznik 2:05 Cinema, cinema 2:30 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Opowiadania Muminków (2) 8:40 Bajki: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki (7) 9:10 Rodzina do kina 9:15 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Alaska przeciw Herze (3/15) 9:45 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Czysta gra (4/15) 10:15 Rodzina do kina 10:20 Rodzina do kina: Motyle 11:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 11:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 35B/63 12:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 1AB/65 12:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski 12:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Czesław Petelski: Baza ludzi umarłych 14:20 Seans w Iluzjonie 14:40 Seans w Iluzjonie: Geniusz sceny 16:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 16:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kochajmy syrenki 17:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ród Gąsieniców: Synowie Krwawego (4/6) 18:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii 19:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: Uczeń mistrza Rumianka (4/7) 19:45 Na ekranie i na planie (135) 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dekalog 2 21:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski 21:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski: Róg Brzeskiej i Capri 22:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski: Wyszedł w jasny, pogodny dzień 22:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski: Ojcowizna 23:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Wojciechowski: Staż 23:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Przeprowadzka 0:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Mieszkanie w bloku 1:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Cezary w miastach 1:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Nowicki 1:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie: Bariera 2:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 2:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Sowizdrzał świętokrzyski 4:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Major albo rewolucja krasnoludków 5:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyka sakralna: Bornus Consort 10:40 Muzyka sakralna: Jerzy Fryderyk Händel: 'Mesjasz' - oratorium 12:55 Muzyka sakralna: Igor Strawiński: Symfonia psalmów 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Koncert London Philharmonic Orchestra, dyr. Vladimir Jurowski 18:45 Gustav Mahler: V symfonia cis-moll 20:05 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Serenata notturna D-dur KV 239 20:30 Claudio Monteverdi: 'Powrót Ulissesa' 23:10 Utwory Claudio Monteverdiego wykonują Emmanuelle Haim, Rolando Villazon i zespół Le Concert d'Astree 23:40 Dwie twarze Monteverdiego 0:00 Około północy: Roy Hargrove i Chucho Valdes na żywo z Montrealu, 1997 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Indiańskie lato: Emir Kusturica i No Smoking Orchestra 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Ahmad Jamal na żywo z Festiwalu Jazzowego w Grenoble, 2008 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (44) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (18) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (7) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (48) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (17) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (43) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (15) 8:00 Noddy (36) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Krecik (17) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (26) 8:30 Pingu (13) 8:40 SamSam (12) 8:50 Rumcajs (7) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (103) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (6) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (28) 9:45 Bracia koala (78) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (68) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (8) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (26) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (26) 11:00 Noddy i gwiezdny pył 11:25 Świnka Peppa (25) 11:30 Pingu (12) 11:40 SamSam (11) 11:50 Rumcajs (6) 12:00 Śniegusie (6) 12:05 Mój mały kucyk 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (35) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (30) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (43) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (17) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (6) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (47) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (16) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (42) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (14) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (102) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (5) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (27) 16:45 Bracia koala (77) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (67) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (7) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (25) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (25) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (18) 18:25 Śniegusie (7) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (16) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (19) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (1) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (36) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (31) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 12:00 Życie Ryana 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Greek 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Made 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Raperski dom Runa 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 22:30 Przerysowani 23:00 Slacker Cats 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom 7:00 W potrzasku: Ewakuacja szpitala 8:00 Zwariowana nauka (9) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (10) 9:00 Zwariowana nauka (11) 9:30 Zwariowana nauka (12) 10:00 Bitwa lotniczych gigantów (2-ost.) 11:00 Sekrety serca: Wielka pompa 12:00 Piekielne komary 13:00 Zabójcy węży: Ratele 14:00 Dzikie olbrzymy z Denali 15:00 Ukryte światy: Oszustwa w przyrodzie 15:30 Ukryte światy: Pradawne stwory z Amazonii 16:00 Złapany na gorącym uczynku 17:00 Od podszewki: Skarby cesarza 18:00 Wielkie tournée skarbów Tutenchamona 19:00 Premiera: Małpy z ulic miasta: Nowy porządek 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Operacja "Dragoon" 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Wyzwolenie Paryża 21:00 Premiera: Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Pechowa naprawa 22:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Cud w kopalni Quecreek 0:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Układu Słonecznego 1:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (5) 1:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (6) 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Operacja "Dragoon" 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Wyzwolenie Paryża 3:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach - raport specjalny: Pechowa naprawa 4:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Cud w kopalni Quecreek Planete 5:45 W krainie miniatur 6:05 Dziedzictwo Majów: Meksyk (1/2) 6:35 Dziedzictwo Majów: Wyprawa do Gwatemali (2-ost.) 7:05 Siwa 7:40 Guarani - lud selwy 8:40 Reklamujemy reklamy: Parodie filmów (24/40) 9:10 Skrzydlata potęga: Punkt zwrotny (10-ost.) 9:35 Watriane pole 10:00 Podróż po planecie Ziemia (3-ost.) 11:05 Niezły kanał (6) 11:15 Rodziny na świecie: Szwecja (5/18) 11:55 Rodziny na świecie: Tajlandia (3/18) 12:30 Podróż po planecie Ziemia (1/3) 13:30 Reklamujemy reklamy: Kraje postkomunistyczne (17/40) 14:00 Rolling Stones - to tylko rock&roll 15:00 Niezniszczalny Elton John 15:55 Notatki z wyprawy: U źródeł świata (1/5) 16:50 Ocaleni z Zagłady (2-ost.) 17:55 Rodzina, obczyzna i kasety wideo 19:35 Przaśny heavy metal 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Pierwsi kosmonauci 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Front wschodni (1/6) 22:45 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Sąsiedzi (3/6) 23:35 Nestor i zapomniane ofiary 0:55 Notatki z wyprawy: Błękitne złoto pod piaskiem pustyni (2/5) 1:50 Notatki z wyprawy: Tajemnice Golfsztromu (3/5) 2:45 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Początek (1/6) 3:30 Zrozumieć wszechświat: Wielki krok ludzkości (2/6) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1044) 8:00 Samo życie (1045) 8:30 Samo życie (1046) 9:00 Samo życie (1047) 9:30 Samo życie (1048) 10:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 12:00 Trędowata (15) 13:00 Graczykowie: Reklama (36) 13:30 Graczykowie: Karnawał zwierząt (37) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Proszę być dobrej myśli (28) 15:00 Na zawsze razem 16:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Pies ogrodnika (13) 17:00 Dziki (7) 18:00 Tylko miłość (28) 19:00 Wybierz gospodarkę 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trędowata (15) 21:45 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:30 Psie serce: Kara (20) 23:30 Tylko miłość (28) 0:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Halo Hans!: Kryptonim "Joanna" (13-ost.) 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 5:00 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 9:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji EBU w Neubrandenburgu 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji EBU w Neubrandenburgu 14:40 Żużel: 1. liga polska 16:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata Dywizji I 19:30 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia: Bogdan Wenta 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 22:10 K.O. TV Classics 23:20 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 1:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 K.O. TV Classics 8:10 A1 Grand Prix 9:00 A1 Grand Prix 10:10 Euro 2008 (1) 10:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 12:40 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 14:55 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 17:10 K.O. TV Classics 17:55 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 20:10 Clip 20:25 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 22:40 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata Dywizji I 0:40 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:35 Małe kobietki 8:35 Cały ten taniec! 10:20 Morderstwo w hotelu Gallop 11:40 Jezebel 13:20 Z Ziemi na Księżyc 15:00 Pan Skeffington 17:10 Morderstwo w hotelu Gallop 18:30 Pani Soffel 20:20 Za kulisami: Agnieszka Holland 21:00 Przełomy Missouri 23:10 Z Ziemi na Księżyc 0:55 Wyspa Artura 2:30 Sala kinowa - the director's special 3:00 Likwidator 4:40 Wesoła wdowa Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (29/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Australijski patrol (5/13) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (22/51) 10:25 Finanse Niuanse 10:50 Droga: Numer próbny (2/6) 12:05 Buon Appetito! 3 13:00 Waleczne serca 13:20 Tajny agent Bobby 15:10 Wyspa Jerzego 16:55 Przygody Hucka Finna (2/4) 18:00 Droga: Numer próbny (2/6) 19:10 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 20:00 Kunszt 21:55 Prawo pięści (10/12) 22:55 Wybory Bursztynowej Miss 2007 w Jantarze 0:05 Historia O 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Prawda leży z tyłu (34) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Znak Valtora (2) 6:50 ZOOM 7:15 Zoey 101: Jet-X (6) 7:40 Aparatka: Sharon za kierownicą (12) 8:05 Kod Lyoko 4: Walka aż do końca (29) 8:30 6 w pracy 5 (9) 9:05 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (24) 9:08 Przymierzalnia 9:10 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (24) 9:30 Przymierzalnia 9:40 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (5) 10:05 Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Zawsze najlepsza (19) 10:50 Przymierzalnia 11:00 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (25) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Makabra uwielbia towarzystwo (18) 11:35 Friday Wear: Trener Vahid (15) 11:40 Kot pani Ashboro 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Artystka (8) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Konkurs (55) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (16) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (4) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Powrót Abby (11) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Pisarze wszechczasów (32) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Operacja "Lew morski" (48) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Biurowa wyspa (22) 17:05 Freakazoid 2: Freakazoid chrzestny (1) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Echa (30) 17:55 6 w pracy 5 (10) 18:35 Karol do kwadratu 2 (23) 18:45 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Słoneczne odurzenie (19) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dwoje to załoga (11) 20:05 Świat Raven: Porażająca okazja (9) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Pierwsza randka (56) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (14) 21:30 Fresh Air: Turok 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Ściągawki 23:00 Fresh Air: Lost 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (13) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Fresh Air: FIFA Street 3 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (2) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (3) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Hiszpania 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Polinezja Francuska 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Ateny 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 12:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 12:35 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (2) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (3) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Hiszpania 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Polinezja Francuska 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Ateny 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (9) 18:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (10) 18:35 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (5) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (1) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (2) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (3) 21:00 Wielkie projekty (3) 21:55 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Własna firma 22:45 Operacje plastyczne: Modlitwa o nos 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro 0:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Początki kariery 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Tylko dla mężczyzn 2:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Ekwador 3:00 World Café - Azja: Tajpej 3:30 World Café - Azja: Amritsar 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kapsztad 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (8) 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Ofiara czy drapieżnik TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:30 Tajemnice ciała 2 (1) 9:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! (7) 9:50 Magiel towarzyski 10:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 11:30 SOS Uroda 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (7) 13:30 Nigella ekspresowo 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali 15:30 Mężczyźni księżnej Diany 16:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:10 Zaklinacze wnętrz 17:40 Uwaga, faceci! (4) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 19:40 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 20:00 Hotel Babylon (1/8) 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Grechuta 21:30 Mężczyźni księżnej Diany 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 23:55 W roli głównej: Paweł Małaszyński 0:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Grunt to zdrowie 3:55 Ona czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:55 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Girls Charts 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 18:00 Street Charts 19:00 Hot or Not - show 19:50 Planet VIVA 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Eurotop 22:30 Fristajlo 22:50 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Pierwsza noc mojego życia 9:30 Zorro 11:35 Z powrotem w domu 13:25 Cinemania (259) 13:55 Mayerling 16:20 Spadkobiercy Emmy Harte (1/2) 18:10 Spadkobiercy Emmy Harte (2-ost.) 20:00 Dalekie pawilony (3-ost.) 21:50 Łowca 0:00 Emmanuelle: Czym jest miłość? (6/7) 1:40 Pożegnanie z filmem: Pierwsza noc mojego życia 3:00 Caravaggio AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 14:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 15:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 7 Australia 1997 16:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 8 Australia 1997 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 6 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 19:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 20:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 9 Australia 1997 21:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 10 Australia 1997 22:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 2001 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2001 00:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 9 Australia 1997 01:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 10 Australia 1997 02:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 2001 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2001 03:50 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 12 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 12:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 2002 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2002 15:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 12 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 16:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2002 20:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 21:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 22:00 Bezszelestni mordercy - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Dennis Christopher, Carlos Lauchu, Lucinda Weist USA 1996 23:40 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 21 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 00:10 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 22 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 00:50 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 2002 01:40 Bezszelestni mordercy - film SF reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Dennis Christopher, Carlos Lauchu, Lucinda Weist USA 1996 03:20 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 21 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 03:50 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 22 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:30 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2002 Comedy Central 06:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 506 USA 1988 06:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 507 USA 1988 06:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 508 USA 1988 07:10 Roseanne - serial odc. 509 USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial odc. 510 USA 1988 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 103 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 104 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 105 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 502 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 503 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 504 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 417 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 418 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 218 USA 2001 11:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 219 USA 2001 12:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 220 USA 2001 12:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 106 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 107 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 505 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 506 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 419 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 420 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 421 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:15 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1739 15:40 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 221 USA 2001 16:05 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 222 USA 2001 16:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 217 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 16:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 218 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 219 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:50 Alex - serial odc. 111 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 18:15 Alex - serial odc. 112 reż. James Burrows, USA 2006 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 619 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 620 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:35 Daily Show - program satyryczny 20:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 21:00 Osobliwości narodowego wędkarstwa - komedia reż. Aleksander Rogożkin, wyk. Aleksiej Bułdakow, Sergiej Russkin, Ville Haapasalo, Kirsi Tykkyläinen, Viktor Bychkov, Aleksei Buldakov, Andrei Krasko Rosja 1998 22:45 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 304 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:15 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 305 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:40 Trawka - serial odc. 107 USA 2005 00:05 Trawka - serial odc. 108 USA 2005 00:30 Trawka - serial odc. 109 USA 2005 01:00 Daily Show - program satyryczny 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 614 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 615 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:15 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 514 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 02:40 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 515 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:15 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 516 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:40 Cybill - serial odc. 104 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 04:05 Cybill - serial odc. 105 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 04:30 Cybill - serial odc. 106-108 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 Fox Life 08:10 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 2 09:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 11, Świąteczny prezent USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Seks, kłamstwa i Faith USA 2003 10:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 21 11:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 22 12:00 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Stan oczekiwania Francja 2006 12:55 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 3 13:45 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Początek czegoś wielkiego reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:35 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Człowiek cień reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:30 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Atrakcyjność fizyczna... reakcja chemiczna USA 2005 16:25 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Charlotte wchodzi do króliczej nory reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 17:20 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Kolekcjoner USA 2005 18:15 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 4 19:10 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Cała prawda USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Miłość wysokich lotów USA 1998 20:05 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Prorok USA 2005 21:00 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 1, Ceremonia pogrzebowa USA 2007 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 10, Witamy w Kanagawa reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial odc. 8, Coś nowego USA 2006 23:40 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 1, Viva Las Vegas USA 2003 00:35 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Duch z przeszłości reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 01:35 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Strach przed miłością reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 40, Charlize Theron Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 08:10 Na słodko 3: Figi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Śledź świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 09:00 Para w kuchni 2: Wina białe o wysokiej kwasowości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 8 10:15 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 16 10:20 Mondovino: Dokąd zmierzamy? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Francja/USA 2004 11:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Rob Burns - magazyn kulinarny odc. 83 12:15 Przepis na sukces: Kariera po francusku - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 12:50 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Paul Bocuse - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Śledź świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 13:40 Street Cafe: Japonia - Tokio - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:05 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary wśród zakonnic - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 14:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Bakłażan doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 14:55 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - reality show odc. 10 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Rzeka życia - serial komediowy odc. 7 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Kornwalia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 16:40 Słodki drań 2: Tarty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 17:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 17:35 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 17:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 16 18:00 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Wlk. Brytania 2007 18:30 Jamie w szkolnej stołówce: Powrót - serial dokumentalny 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 5 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave na wyspie Man - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 20:35 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 3 21:00 Czarna kawa: Wyborna filiżanka - film dokumentalny odc. 3 reż. Irene Angelico, wyk. Kanada 2005 22:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Owoce morza - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 22:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Alain Passard - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 23:00 Mondovino: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 Francja/USA 2004 00:00 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Wlk. Brytania 2007 00:30 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 32 01:20 Na słodko 3: Toffee - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 01:45 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 16 01:55 Słodki drań 2: Tarty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 02:25 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 82 02:50 Para w kuchni 2: Wina białe o wysokiej kwasowości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 03:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 5 03:45 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 04:15 Dania w pół godziny: Steki z serowym spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 68 04:40 Para w kuchni: Afrodyzjaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 74 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 75 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Odwet - thriller reż. Juan Carlos Desanzo, wyk. Diego Torres, Laura Novoa, Luis Machin, Martin Ajemian Argentyna 1999 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami: Juan Carlos Garcia & Chantal Baudaux 10:35 To jest życie: W ciągłym biegu - serial odc. 10 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Odwet - thriller reż. Juan Carlos Desanzo, wyk. Diego Torres, Laura Novoa, Luis Machin, Martin Ajemian Argentyna 1999 13:25 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 40 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 14:20 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 41 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 15:15 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 42 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 16:10 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 43 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 17:05 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 44 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 37 19:00 Nigdy więcej - serial odc. 4 reż. Alicia Carvajal, Meksyk 2005 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 50 21:00 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż - serial odc. 15 reż. Sara Hellings, Brian Grant, Wlk. Brytania 1999 21:30 Lucy Sullivan wychodzi za mąż - serial odc. 16 reż. Sara Hellings, Brian Grant, Wlk. Brytania 1999 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 15 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Odwet - thriller reż. Juan Carlos Desanzo, wyk. Diego Torres, Laura Novoa, Luis Machin, Martin Ajemian Argentyna 1999 01:00 Nigdy więcej - serial odc. 4 reż. Alicia Carvajal, Meksyk 2005 01:50 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 63 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 02:40 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 64 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 03:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 65 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:20 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:55 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 67 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 Canal + Sport 2 10:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn, NBA 12:55 Piłka nożna, Liga+ 14:25 Piłka nożna, Liga angielska 17:55 Piłka nożna, Liga francuska 20:25 Piłka nożna, Liga włoska 22:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn, NBA 01:15 Piłka nożna, Liga+ Extra 4fun TV 06:00 4fun.PL - magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Chcesz - masz.hits - lista najpopularniejszych utworów 08:00 Parowanie 09:00 4fun.hits 10:00 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 10:20 4fun.hits 11:00 4fun.PL - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Parowanie 13:00 Horoskop - program ezoteryczny 13:30 Parowanie 14:00 Parowanie 15:00 Koncert życzeń 16:00 Polsporty 16:30 4fun.hits 17:00 Top tygodnia 18:00 Parowanie 18:35 Hitofon - telesprzedaż 19:00 4fun'rocks 20:00 The Best of "Kartony" - filmy animowane 21:00 Parowanie 21:30 Horoskop - program ezoteryczny 22:00 4fun'rocks 23:00 The Best of "Kartony" - filmy animowane 00:00 4fun.hits 01:00 Nocny 4fun - telesprzedaż 02:00 4fun'ocka 05:00 Kartony - filmy animowane Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2008 roku